


Love Shine a Light

by IllyasJames



Series: Shidon Merits [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Harems, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Slave Trade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 16:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Sixty years ago a small altercation let to the death of the Omega Princess of Shidon. A war followed and when the dust sets the country of Levgrad was ordered to deliver one Omega to serve their live in the Emperor of Shidon's harem.Every year an Omega is delivered and every year the outcry against this practice grows. At the front is Prince Yuuri who is so far removed from inheriting the thrown he doesn't worry losing his chance.He writes reports over everything that is wrong in Shidon and has them delivered to the Counsel, and every single one of those reports get's dismissed. Tossed aside to be thrown away.Except they are saved by the guards and staff of the palace who all are of Levgrad descent, read vigorously, for it is the one proof they have somebody does care about them. Minami might actually be Yuuri's biggest fan.That is till that day his grandfather, The Emperor, catches him reading, and years off frustration just bubble over.





	Love Shine a Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 183 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> So I finally felt okay to write this story, as in truth I had it planned even before I wrote; Let Love Rule. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Minami saw Takaio move out of the counsel room with his hand suspiciously clutching his side. When their eyes met the guard walked over to him and slipped him a report so fast no one could have seen unless they were paying very close attention to what was happening. Unbeknown to the two boys, somebody was. 

Minami looks down, a grin breaking his normally cool expression, the handwriting is one a lot of the Levgrad borne have come to appreciate over the years. And among his peers and family it is well known that Minami loves reading them most of all. Sometimes even getting caught while copying a report as he'd read it so often it was starting to fall apart. 

"Another one already? Was his last one not received only a day ago?" Minami's voice sounds a bit surprised. 

Sure Prince Yuuri sends in a lot of reports but they are usually at least a few days apart. Takaio nods.

"Seems this one is an accompanying piece to the one received yesterday. A part two, so to say," he sighs, "The Crown Prince was very unamused with it. So I guess it has to be good. You'll let me read it once you are done? I still have a few hours before they allow me to return to the halls." 

Minami nods at his cousin, he knows just how little respect the guard receives from the Proper members of the Royal family. None of the children of the Harem Omega's are considered more than just tools that can be used. Even if some, like Takaio, are the sons or daughters of the Emperor himself. Takaio turns and slips back into the counsel room, not even being missed by the people inside. Minami trots off towards his room in the Omega halls. 

The look of disdain on the faces of the guards at the entry to the halls make Minami want to bend his head down, he truly fights to keep it upright. He knows the Guards are even further away from the Emperor's bloodline than he is, even if they consider themselves more than him for having Shidon blood through and through. He is not ashamed of his inheritance. 

His father sees him walking in and comes towards him, apparently his flustered face makes the man a bit nervous. Minami shakes his head and quickly shows the report he's holding. His father nods and continues his work. If not for his lighter eyes one would not even have been able to suspect that the man had any Levgrad blood to him. Many joked he was a carbon copy of the Emperor when he was young. Which is probably why he had gotten away with following an intense education to become a doctor. 

Most of them attempt to live as normal as possible, for as much as you can do so when you know your very life is in the hands of another person, when you know that you will never be given permission to actually live outside the palace walls. 

It is one of the reasons Minami fell in love with Yuuri's reports. The man, he , has clearly been to more places than just Shidon, speaks so eloquently over the world. For many years he ha hoped to one day be able to speak to him at one of the many family gatherings he was ordered to be a waiting staff to, but he soon found out that the Katsuki branch was so far removed from the Imperial family they were never even invited. He even recently found out that the Crown Prince had every intent to cut ties with them completely the moment he ascended the throne. There were even whispers about what penalty he was going to inflict on Prince Yuuri for always ending his reports with his title. 

He slips into the alcove he calls his own room, sits at the small desk one of his uncles built for him, and starts reading the report. It is a detailed setting about how certain forms of injustice done between social classes should be abolished. Yuuri pulls examples of how other places have since taken those partitions down and the numerous, prosperous, advantages it would have for Shidon. 

Minami finds himself reading it twice and even pull up his notes he made of the report received yesterday to figure out how they are involved with one another. It takes him a few hours but when he figures it out, every one in the Halls can hear him yell how much of a genius Prince Yuuri is. Many of the Omega's and their children find themselves giggling at the thought that if Minami ever does meet the Prince he'd might actually explode of sheer joy. 

He doesn't know when the humming sounds outside of his alcove changed but at one point Minami is convinced that something is happening. What he had not expected was for the Emperor himself to be standing on the other side of the curtain he uses to keep his privacy. Realizing this is the closest he's ever been to his grandfather he freezes in his movement. Sure he can see his father and basically every other one on their knees, his body simply refuses to move. Which means he is left realizing he is a full feet shorter than the Emperor anyway. Why had he never realized before that the man was tall.

When the Emperor starts laughing it hits Minami that he might have said that last part of his thoughts out loud. Instead of being pleased to have made the Emperor laugh Minami feels a surge of anger bubble up. An anger he had been completely unaware of. He looks around and sees many of the Omega's tremble at the sight of the Emperor, when he looks behind the man he sees his cousin Hiroaki standing behind the man. Hiroaki who was borne from one of the Omega's was standing behind the man who had sired him, but would likely never be looked at as a son. 

He looks further around, there are so many Omega's from Levgrad here, over fifty still alive, all had to endure having to be forced into a mating with this man in front of Minami. His eyes rest on the Omega that had been sent in just short of a year ago. He had been a champion fighter in levgrad, but when he had busted his ankle without a means to pay for treatment he had been sent here. 

Minami had remembered his posture when he had been dragged to the Emperors chambers, no matter what the law say, he had not been allowed to choose death over being forced to be claimed. When he had been brought back the next morning, still shaking from the double dose of heat serum they had given him, his wrists bruised and shaved because he had fought his restraints till he had been overtaken by his heat. The worst thing was that as it was clear from his scent he had not conceived he had to endure it several more nights. After one week Minami's father had stepped in stating his scent had shifted and that he would be kept in. 

No one had ever even checked if he had really conceived. No one ever cared. Here the Emperor is and he can't even see the hurt he has caused, doesn't even have it as a thought in his mind. This is the thought that breaks Minami, and he snaps.

"What are you doing here?" there is no polite tone in his voice and he can hear the shock go through the people in the halls. "If you are here to pick a fuck toy for the night, you are best to leave. Your guards take too much pleasure from it and you wouldn't want to deny 'proper' members of the royal family their kick. Now do you." 

The Emperor looks at Minami in utter amazement. It is clear the man has never been spoken to like this in all his life. It is a tone that by all known laws would permit him to have Minami put to death on the spot. Instead he decides to find out why the young boy he has never seen as anything but joyful is seething at him. 

"I came here to see you, Kenjiro," Minami looks shocked at realizing the Emperor knows his name, not shocked enough to calm down though, "after all I saw this interesting exchange outside of the counsel halls this morning. There was a file that was taken from the counsel but when I asked about a blue binder during Lunch all stated there had never been one." The Emperor smiles but stops when the only reaction he gets is a shocked look that turns into a scowl.

"Why am I not surprised that you have no clue what goes on in your own palace." Minami is trying to keep his lips together but he seems to have lost his filter. "Do you even care, or are you so content with your position you have truly become completely blind to the needs and wishes of others." 

The Emperor huffs. "I would never turn a blind eye to suffering and always do my best to aid a wish..."

"Do not lie," Minami screams, "do not lie about that. Do not lie that when my grandmother lay dying, due to the abuse caused by those sons and daughters of yours that are not of Levgrad decent, and begged to be allowed to go home, to see the town she was born in one last time. Do not lie that you did not signed a note, a note!, telling her that as she was given to the Imperial family she no longer had a home. That she was to her death property of the House of Shidon. I saw the last light of hope she had had to see her home one last time die in her eyes when your precious Crown Prince read it to her. So Do Not Lie about Giving one hoot about a single person kept as a slave in these halls. We have no meaning or value to you. You have proven that countless times." Minami starts shaking and feels the tears he has kept in since his beloved grandmother had passed away finally break free and stream down his cheeks. 

He turns around, turning his back to the Emperor who is looking at him as if he was struck in the face. Minami scans the folders on his desk and picks out the one he was looking for. He pulls it out with so much force the desk shifts a full inch on the floor, causing a horrid sound. He turns back to the Emperor and slams the folder into the mans chest. 

"You want to know how a real Prince of Shidon thinks about us. How a person who as far as I can see should bear that crown you parade under, really should act, read this. It's not the report that was taken before it got destroyed today, but it is one that I think should be known to every living soul of the Imperial family. Just like it is known to all of those from levgrad." 

The Emperor looks down at the folder against his chest. Touching the Emperor without permission, an other act punishable by death. Although in all honesty Minami really no longer cares. Death is better than having no life to begin with. 

When the Emperor takes the folder from him, Minami lets out a soft sigh. Part of him had been certain that the man would have slapped his hand away. Yet when the Emperor walks over to one of the ottomans to sit down and read it he is at a loss for what to do. So he does the one thing he knows, he makes the Emperor some tea. 

Once the tea is set he actually sits down at the ottoman right next to the Emperor and waits. It's not like he isn't dead already so why even pretend to show the man respect. Plus he wants to see the Emperor's face when he reads the last two pages. Minami had been shocked at how accurate Prince Yuuri had been in what he believed was going on in the Omega Halls, especially as there should be no way for him to know any of it. Poorly the Emperor can relay on many years of keeping a straight face, leaving Minami without a clue. 

The Emperor closes the folder, puts it on his lap, and slowly drinks his tea. 

"I see. I assume you picked this report as it is close to the truth." Minami nods. "I will need to look into this. Is it alright if I take the report with me to my chambers." 

Minami is baffled at the Emperor's request. 

"Off course you may, they were written for you to read them after all." 

"They? There are more than just this one and the one from today?" The Emperor sounds astound. Minami nods slowly a thought forming in his mind.

"There are a few more. Prince Yuuri is very thorough in his assessments." 

The Emperor nods. Looks down and actually sees the family seal on the first page for the first time.

"Katsuki Yuuri. I have not heard of the Katsuki side of the family in years. Wonder why they had not informed me about these situation during the family gatherings." The man muses. He looks at Minami when the boy snorts.

"It is hard telling you something during an event they are not invited to. The Katsuki's are determined to be to far away from inheritance to be considered proper family. Your son has already made clear that the moment he ascents to the throne they are to be cut from the tree. Which you would have known, if you listened." 

Minami takes his tea cup up and slowly sips the last of his tea. The calmness he feels must mean something, but he can't be bothered in knowing what. The emperor finishes his tea, stands up and moves to leave the Halls.

"Kenjiro, as there seem to be more things I don't know, things I should know. Could you be so kind as to deliver me a copy of every Katsuki Yuuri report you can get your hands on. I would like to have them delivered to my study." 

Minami smiles. "It would be my pleasure. Give me a day and I'll have them brought over." 

At that the Emperor leaves the halls, Hiroaki sending him a look of utter appraisal. But it isn't till the doors slam shut it actually hits Minami. He went up against the Emperor and had come out alive. 

The moment his family wrap their arms around him, telling him how scared for his life they were when he had not kneeled, he burst into a fit of tears. They comfort him for a while but soon have to let go as Minami has a task to complete. 

The next day, right after the Emperor returns from Lunch, Minami walks into his study with a stack of five folders in his hands. He puts them on the Emperors desk with a smile. yet leaves before the man can say anything. He wished he could stay and see the look on his face when the other's walk in. All carrying five folders at a time. It takes them over two hours to have a copy of all the nine-hundred folders taken to the Emperor's study. Minami walks in with the last three in his arms. He puts them down in dead center of the desk. 

"These, together with the one I gave you yesterday are the ones about the Omega Halls. For the rest, the folders are color coordinated. You'll figure it out." he gives a courteous nod. "Pleasant reading Your Elated One."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
